


Trauerarbeit

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Amour fou, die nicht verdaut wurde und nachwirkt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauerarbeit

Da stand er im Türrahmen. Wie groß er wirkte. Wie die weiße Haut in dem schwachen Licht leuchtete und ihn wie eine griechische Statue erscheinen ließ. Die breiten Schultern, die gut definierte Brust. Verdammt sexy. Und die goldenen Augen, die im Rausch glänzten. Er lächelte, denn er roch Wes’ Lust.

Wesley schreckte auf. Er war an Lindseys Schulter angenickt und hatte wieder von ihm geträumt.

„War der Film so langweilig?“

Er rutschte verschlafen in eine aufrechte Position und blinzelte. Der Film. Schwach erinnerte er sich, was sie gesehen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war nur müde“, sagte Wesley. Er schwang seine Füße vom Sofa und streckte seine Arme.

„Ein langer Tag“, stimmte Lindsey ein.

Er legte einen Armen auf die Sofalehne und kraulte vergessen Wes’ Nacken, während der Abspann auf dem Bildschirm flimmerte. Nach einer Weile Schweigen erhob er sich und nahm die Gläser und die Flasche mit. Wesley hörte, wie er in der Küche herumhantierte.

Warum träumte er immer noch von Angel? Irgendwann musste es doch aufhören. Dennoch konnte er die Vergangenheit nicht so einfach abschütteln wie Lindsey. Der Bruch zwischen ihm und Angel Investigation war ein harter Schlag gewesen. Noch mehr schmerzte ihn allerdings, dass Angel, nachdem sie so etwas wie eine Beziehung geführt hatten, es auf diese Weise hatte enden lassen. Zur Aussprache war nie gekommen. Tatsache war, dass der Vampir nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Wesley beschwor Bilder von ihm aus seinem Gedächtnis herauf. Er erinnerte sich an der ersten gemeinsamen Abend, die ersten Worte des Abends, als Angel ihn fragte, ob er hereinkommen dürfe; und an die letzten, als er ihn ermahnte, die Einladung zu seiner Wohnung zurückzunehmen.

Wesley kannte Angel, beide Seiten der gleichen Medaille, die dieser strikt von einander zu trennen suchte. Angelus gezähmt durch eine Seele. Er kannte ihn. Beide. Den Mann und den Dämon. Der Vampir verneinte verzweifelt, was ein und dasselbe war und ihm dadurch nur noch mehr Seelenqualen bereitete. Aber Wesley akzeptierte ihn, wie er war. Den verkorksten Vampir.

Cordelia hatte gesagt, sie wären beide zu steif und zu reserveviert, als dass je etwas was zwischen Angel und ihm passieren würde. Auch wenn sie das nur rein hypothetisch und im Scherz gemeint hatte, waren es genau diese Worte gewesen, die ihm den Anstoß gegeben hatten, etwas zu unternehmen.

Sex ist nicht trocken und clean. Angel hatte Angst, ihn zu verletzten, aber schließlich war er nicht aus Pudding. Dazu kam die Angst, dass Wesley ihn womöglich glücklich, zu glücklich machen könnte und so hielt er ihn trotz allem immer auf Distanz. Eigentlich war es genauso wie zuvor – nur eben mit Sex. Vielleicht war es gut, dass es vorbei war, - denn: hatten sie überhaupt eine Zukunft gehabt? - trotzdem die Art, wie es geendet hatte, war grausam gewesen.

Lindsey trat von hinten ans Sofa und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, du wärst so müde. Komm ins Bett.“ Er ging gemütlich zum Schlafzimmer.

Der Brite war ihm zufällig nach dem Connor-Desaster über den Weg gelaufen. Lindsey hatte sich gefreut, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen und ihn auf ein Bier eingeladen. Nichts sprach dagegen, dass sie zusammen saßen, schließlich waren beide sozusagen aus dem Spiel; Wesley arbeitete nicht mehr für Angel Investigation ebenso wie Lindsey nicht mehr bei Wolfram & Hart angestellt war.

Wesley konnte sagen nicht, warum er Lindsey alles gestanden hatte, doch es spielte auch keine Rolle.

„Jemand muss den guten Kampf kämpfen. Lass Angel Angel sein. Er lebt in seiner kleinen, schwarz-weißen Welt von Schuld und Sühne, für den Rest ist er blind. Wahrscheinlich wird Angel nicht mal erkennen, wenn seine Buße getan ist und er von den Mächten der Ewigkeit erlöst wird. Er hat sich die Ketten der Askese selbst angelegt. Dafür braucht er niemanden. Und du brauchst ihn nicht“, hatte der ehemalige Anwalt ihm versucht klar zu machen. Geduldig hatte er sich Lindseys Angel-Analyse angehört. Der Logik nach wusste er, dass er Recht hatte. Der Logik nach. Ja.

Aber was half ihm das großartig? Er hatte seine Familie verloren. Die, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte.

Es war viel mehr Verzweifelung als alles andere, die ihn in die Arme des Anwalts getrieben hatten und eigentlich hatte er es damit noch nicht einmal schlecht getroffen. Lindsey war privat anders als er erwartet hatte. Jemand, an dessen Schulter man sich durchaus vertrauensvoll anlehnen konnte.

Wesley stand schläfrig auf und schlurfte zum Bett hinüber. Heute Nacht würde er nicht mehr in seine Wohnung fahren. Er kuschelte sich unter die Decke und nur Augenblicke später drehte sich Lindsey zu ihm, schlang seinen Arm, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, um ihn und war danach sofort wieder eingeschlafen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Hey, aufstehen, Süßer.“

Wesley bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Aufstehen!“

Die Decke wurde ihm bis zur Taille weggezogen. Murrend grapschte er erfolglos danach.  
„Ich dachte immer, Engländer hätten eine pedantische, innere Uhr und würden morgens strammstehen wie ihre Morgenlatte.“

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen“, murmelte Wesley schlaftrunken. Er strich durch die zerzausten Haare. Lindsey stand bürofertig am Bett mit einer frischgebrühten Tasse Kaffee und einem breiten Grinsen.

Wesley warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: „Es ist früher Nachmittag, also nichts von wegen morgendlicher Erektion. Wieso weckst du mich?“ Für gewöhnlich stand er am Abend auf, da er sich als einsamer Dämonenjäger durch das Leben schlug, während Lindsey als Rechtsverdreher für eine große Firma arbeitete, da die Referenz, bei Wolfram & Hart angestellt gewesen zu sein, einiges ausgemacht hatte.

"Hast du es vergessen? Du hast es vergessen.“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein Seufzen. „Aber dafür bin ich ja da: Also raus aus den Federn!“ In seiner Stimme verbarg sich Enttäuschung. Einerseits wusste er, dass Wesley hart schuftete, andererseits störte ihn die Gedankenlosigkeit, Gleichgültigkeit, die er manchmal an den Tag legte, sehr.

„Mach dich fertig. Wir fahren ein paar Stunden nach L.A. Die Party beginnt pünktlich nach Sonnenuntergang. Angel wird sicher nicht erfreut sein, wenn wir zu spät kommen. Wir würden ihm sicher eine Freude machen, wenn wir gar nicht auftauchen würden.“ Der Anwalt kräuselte seinen Mund.

„Ist das wirklich heute?“, fragte Wesley zerstreut und rieb sich überlegend die Stirn. Eigentlich wollte er nicht zu der Abschiedsfeier gehen, er tat es nur seinem Liebhaber zu Gefallen. Das Wort Beerdigung vermied er wie Lindsey. Lornes Beerdigung.

Er wusste, er sollte Bedauern, Verzweiflung, Trauer und Wut spüren, aber er war lediglich apathisch angesichts der bevorstehenden Bestattung. Nach dem Bruch hatte er mit keinem seiner Freunde Kontakt gehabt, auch wenn er in Gedanken ständig zurückgesehen hatte, auch wenn Lindsey ihm vorschlug, mit ins Caritas zu kommen, denn dieser pflegte seine Freundschaft mit dem grünen Dämon.

Man muss konsequent sein, wenn man Schlussstriche zieht. Wenn.

„Rasier dich“, rief Lindsey ihm hinterher, als er ins Bad tapste.

„Geh zum Friseur“, antwortete er schnippisch. 

„Gib schon zu, du magst meine langen Haare“, kam es durch die geschlossene Tür.

Wesley lachte. Er sah in den Spiegel und fuhr sich über den Drei-Tage-Bart. Unter dem linken Ohr hatte er eine kleine Narbe von der letzten Rasur, aber Lindsey hatte Recht, es wurde Zeit. Und wenn auch nur, um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Um zu zeigen, dass er ohne Angel Investigation leben konnte – und zwar gut.

Als er aus der Dusche kam, hatte sein Liebhaber die Kluft gewechselt. Jetzt trug er leger Jeans mit einem schwarzen Shirt dazu. „Von mir aus kannst du so gehen“, feixte er, woraufhin der Exwächter den Gürtel des Bademantels straffer zog. Trotzdem amüsierte es ihn.

„Müssen wir wirklich?“, fragte er ernstwerdend.

„Warst du nicht mit Lorne befreundet?“, erinnerte ihn Lindsey, „Ich habe dir tausendmal gesagt, wir sollten mal wieder ins Caritas, aber du wolltest nie mit. Er hat nach dir gefragt. Nun ist es zu spät. Sag mir, dass du ihn nicht geliebt hast, und wir gehen einen saufen – oder wir schlachten meinetwegen einen Dämon ab. Ich fürchte allerdings, ich bin ein wenig aus der Übung.“

„Fein.“

Der Brite nahm sich einen Stapel Wäsche aus seiner Schublade und verschwand im Badezimmer. Als er herauskam, war er angezogen und einigermaßen startklar, zumindest äußerlich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schweizerisch neutral.

„Wollen wir?“, fragte Lindsey, schaltete den Fernseher ab, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertrieben hatte und warf sich in seine Lederjacke.

Wesley nickte.

Draußen blendete ihn die tiefstehende Sonne. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht. Er musste die Brille gegen eine Sonnenbrille tauschen. Wesley verharrte einen Moment unwillig an der Türschwelle. Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Das war ein Teil seines Lebens, den er abgeschlossenen hatte. Erst als Lindsey ihn rief, stieg er zu ihm in seinem alten, fast schrottreifen Ford Pick-up.

Lindsey war Wesleys Widerwille, den er hinter einer versteinerten Fassade versteckte, nicht entgangen. Er hätte ihn früher zwingen sollen, mit ihm nach Los Angeles zu kommen, dachte Lindsey, während er ihn, unauffällig in den Rückspiegel schauend, aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, nicht jetzt, wo es zu spät war.

Lorne hätte gewusst, was zu tun war. Er hätte Wesley aus diesem Loch geholt. Aber stattdessen fraß sein Geliebter das Unausgesprochene in sich hinein, bewahrte nach außen stets die Kontrolle, ohne jemanden dahinter blicken zu lassen. Genau das hätte der grüne Dämon für ihn tun können.

Wesley wirkte saft- und leidenschaftslos.

„Was ist?“, fragte dieser, als er den Blick bemerkte.

„Nichts. Du siehst gut aus.“ Wesley nickte kaum merkbar. Er wollte nicht reden, er wollte umdrehen, zurückfahren und in sein Bett kriechen. Vergessen, dass dieser Tag existierte.

Im Radio lief ein Doors-Song. Lindsey murmelte den Text leise mit. Die Schweigen war zu erdrückend, als das die Stimmung des Liedes irgendetwas bewirkte. Da war nichts zu machen. Schließlich verstummte er ganz und konzentrierte sich auf die Fahrt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Zur ihrer Rechten ging die Sonne unter. Die Beerdigung sollte ihm Hyperion nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit beginnen, da einige Vampire und Dämonen unter den Gästen waren, die das Tageslicht mieden. Angel war erst dagegen gewesen, das Gesindel zu empfangen, aber Cordelia konnte sie überreden, die Türen zu öffnen. Danach konnten sie immer noch alles zurücknehmen.

Cordelia war es auch, die das Caritas geerbt hatte. Sie sei die einzig vernünftige Person, der man die Karaokebar anvertrauen könnte, hatte Lorne einmal gemeint. Irgendwie hatte sie es auch geschafft, dass der Dämon in einem Krematorium eingeäschert wurde.

In der einen Hand trug sie die Urne, der andere Arm wurde durch eine Schlinge um den Hals gehalten. Die Verletzung würde sie noch lange an die Nacht erinnern, in der ihrer aller Freund starb. Sie selbst war knapp davongekommen.

Wenn es einer nicht verdient hatte zu sterben, dann er.

Sie stellte die Urne vor sich auf dem Boden ab. Immer mehr Dämonen und andere Monster, aber auch Menschen kamen. Der Vampir hatte mürrisch festgelegt, dass sie gefälligst über die Feuerleiter auf das Dach, auf dem die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte, kommen sollten, damit er nicht jeden Nachkömmling einzeln hineinbitten musste.

Der Ford kam an der Straße vor dem Hotel zum Stehen. Lindsey schaute zum Hyperion hinüber. „Spürst du auch diese nostalgischen Gefühle in dir aufkommen?“, fragte er mit bitterem Unterton. Er blickte von dem Hotel zu Wes. „Lass uns gehen.“ Wesley erwiderte nichts, sondern stieg einfach aus.

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Eingang zu, an dem ein Zettel klebte, der auf die Feuerleiter hinwies. Der Anwalt schüttelte den Kopf. Die Eingangstür war offen.

„Willkommen in der Residenz der Adams Family. Man fühlt sich gleich heimisch. Ich bin gespannt, ob wir ihn noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Welchen Sarg hätten Sie gerne? Offen oder geschlossen?“, scherzte Lindsey und sah über die Schulter zu Wesley, der ihm in die erste Etage folgte. Der Exwächter blieb ungerührt. „Wo jetzt lang?“

Sein Liebhaber schritt voran und zeigte ihm den Weg zum Dach, wo schon fast alle versammelt waren. Fackeln brannten und erleuchteten die angebrochene Nacht. Immer wieder kamen Gäste über die Feuerleiter geklommen.

Lindsey begrüßte Cordelia mit einem Handschütteln. Wesley war hinter ihm wie ein Schuljunge, der darauf wartete, dass ihn der Lehrer aufrief, damit er die Erlaubnis zum Sprechen hatte. Die Brünette wandte sich an ihn: „Ich froh, dass du gekommen bist.“ Zögerlich gaben sie sich die Hände. Ein langer Augen-Blick. Dann drückte sie ihn herzlich. „Oh Wes, Wes, Wes.“

Fred begrüßte ihn ähnlich bittersüß. Selbst Gunn klopfte ihm freundschaftlich die Schulter. Lindsey lächelte glücklich über das friedliche Zusammentreffen.

Angel unterhielt sich abseits am Rande des Daches mit einem jungen Mann. Er redete mit ernsten Worten auf ihn ein. Der Teenager wirkte nicht sehr glücklich mit der Standpauke und verzog den Mund. Missmutig ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und blieb an der Gruppe um Wesley haften.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte der Junge an Angel´s Seite. Dieser war dem Augenpaar von seinem Sohn gefolgt. Als er Wesley erkannte, verdüsterte sich Angel´s Gesicht automatisch.

„Wesley.“

Connor war nicht entgangen, wie sein Vater den Namen ausspuckte. Angel´s Profil hatte sich verhärtet. Der Vampir fixierte den Mann zornig. Angel schritt aufgebracht auf die Gruppe zu. „Du bist hier nicht erwünscht.“

„Er ist eingeladen, Angel“, stellte Cordelia ebenso harsch klar.

„Trotzdem ist er hier unerwünscht!“, beharrte der Vampir. Er bedachte den Exwächter mit einem tödlichen Blickes, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte.

Der Brite schwieg dazu. Er hatte nicht das Recht zu widersprechen – dafür hatte er Angel zu viel angetan. Lindsey murmelte etwas Unverständliches und sah ihm grimmig hinterher. „Was bildet er sich überhaupt ein? Connor lebt, es geht ihm gut – und er ist mindestens genauso ein sturer Bock wie sein Vater“, zischte Lindsey und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Teenagers.

Wesley wusste, dass Angel´s Erzfeind sein Kind in eine andere Dimension entführt hatte. Monate später war Connor wieder auf der Erde als Jugendlicher aufgetaucht. Sein Liebhaber hatte ihm alles erzählt, aber bisher hatte er ihn noch nicht gesehen.

Er musterte den Jungen, wie dieser es mit ihm tat. Verschlagen? Verwegen. Verbissen wie sein Vater und ein ebenso guter Kämpfer. Er hatte etwas.

Angel räusperte sich. Nach einer Weile kam der bunt zusammengewürfelte Mob zur Ruhe und starrte ihn an. Die plötzliche Stille hatte etwas Fremdes. Nur noch der ferne Verkehr und das Rauschen in den Blättern der nächstgelegenen Bäume war zu hören „Ich wusste, dass Lorne beliebt war...“ Er stockte, überrascht, sich selbst über seinen guten Freund in der Vergangenheit sprechen zu hören. „...aber das übertrifft alle Erwartungen. Ich war noch nie gut darin, Reden zu halten, also werde ich mich kurz fassen.“

„Daran darf gezweifelt werden. Dafür hört er sich allerdings selbst viel zu gern reden“, kommentierte Lindsey leise. Es machte ihm umso mehr Vergnügen, weil er sicher sein konnte, dass Angel ihn hörte.

Dieser ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und fuhr fort: „Ich stehe hier, völlig außer mir, und begreife nichts. Alles, was von dir übrig ist, ist ein Häufchen Asche.“ Er hatte die Urne aufgehoben, die ihm federleicht erschien. „Der Tod, der irgendwann über uns alle kommt, kam unerwartet. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du einfach gegangen bist und nie wieder kommen sollst.“

Einige nickten beklommen oder sahen betrübt weg.

„Lorne, du hattest immer Worte. Machtest aus seelenlosen Wesen seelenvolle. Zusammen mit deiner Phantasie und deinem Gesang hast du jeden beflügelt. All das prägte uns. Jeder Tag ohne dich ist ein wenig farb-, freud- und duftloser. Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen.

Geopfert wurdest du, Spielball schrecklicher Ereignisse. Wut steigt ihn mir auf, wenn ich an die Nacht denke, in der du starbst. Und Ohnmacht, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte. Warum nicht? Die Sinnlosigkeit. Es ist unbegreiflich, selbst für die, die wissen. Alles, was mir, uns bleibt, ist unsagbares Weh. Leb wohl!“

Der Vampir hob die Urne in die Höhe, nachdem er den Deckel abgenommen hatte. An den Fackeln, die die Nacht erleuchteten, machte er die Windrichtung aus. Mit kräftiger Nachhilfe seiner Muskeln zerstreute er die Asche in die Luft, die mit einem Windstoß davongetragen wurde.

Das Schweigen aber blieb hängen. Jeder war von der Ansprache gerührt, selbst Lindsey konnte nicht verneinen, dass Angel´s Worte ihn getroffen hatte, auch wenn er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, keine Träne zu vergießen und schon gar nicht durch Angel´s Gesülze.

„Der Leichenschmaus findet im Caritas statt“, erklärte Angel laut und brach damit die Stille. Es wurde wieder gesprochen. Der Vampir wandte sich an Cordelia, um zu klären, wer mit welchem Auto zur Bar fuhr. Diese ergriff aufgewühlt seinen Arm. „Angel, das war wundervoll. Richtig sensibel.“

„Dank Gott, dass ich ein Atheist bin. So eine Himmelundhöllebeschwörung gehört auf die Kanzel in die nächste Kirche – oder auf eine Theaterbühne“, mischte sich Lindsey abwertend ein. Er würde auf keine Fall zugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hatte.

„Kannst du es etwa besser?“, schnauzte Angel ihn an.

„Wie wäre es mit: Liebe deinen Nächsten, solange er noch warm ist? Deine liebevollen Worte kommen wohl ein bisschen spät!“, spottete Lindsey, „Wie wäre es, wenn du Wesley noch vor seinem Tod verzeihst?“

„Lass es“, forderte ihn Wesley auf und zog an seinem Ärmel.

„Jungs, das ist eine Beerdigung. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das in Lornes Dimension gehalten wird, aber dass man sich prügelt, gehört sicher nicht dazu!“ Cordelia sah die beiden Streithähne mahnend an. „Kommt“, rief sie und harkte sich bei dem Briten unter, „Wir fahren mit Fred und Gunn, wenn die beiden noch etwas besprechen müssen, müssen wir das auch.“

Sie verabschiedete sich und verschwand mit ihren Freunden.

„Wesley hat also einen Neuen. Ein schlechter Ersatz für mich“, verkündete Angel süffisant, nachdem die anderen außer Hörweite waren.

Lindsey stutzte. Unmöglich. Verwirrt schaute er an Angel vorbei, zu Wesley und den anderen, die zur Treppe gingen. Er wünschte, etwas in der Hand haben, mit dem er seine Nerven hätte beschäftigen können. Für einen sichtbaren Moment war Lindsey aus der Bahn geworfen und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Emotionen zu bändigen.

Der Vampir grinste triumphierend.

„Schwachsinn! Ich bin niemandes Ersatz!“ Seine Augen straften Lindsey Lügen. Doch die Verunsicherung verwandelte sich schnell in Wut.

„Meinst du?“, fragte Angel provokativ, so dass der Anwalt ins Grübeln kam, sich jedoch diesmal nichts anmerken ließ und ihn weiter mit düsterer Miene fixierte.

„Was glaubst du, warum der gute Wes nie etwas von ihm und mir erzählt hat? Im Geiste bin ich immer bei euch. Ein flotter Dreier sozusagen.“ Er lachte auf.

„Alles, was er mir gesagt hat, wirft kein gutes Licht auf dich“, konterte Lindsey mit einem scharfen Grinsen. „Wer hat seine angeblichen Freunde gefeuert? Wer hat ihn verstoßen? Wer wollte ihn umbringen? Die Worte, die du ihm am Krankenbett zugeflüstert hast, bevor du ihn mit dem Kissen ersticken wolltest, kann er wortgenau wiedergeben. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was du mir angetan hast. Wie kannst du in einem Augenblick so feinfühlig sein, eine umwerfende Grabrede halten und dich dann wieder so unsensibel, so grausam verhalten?“

„Das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben“, antwortete Angel kühl. Das Lächeln war ihm vergangen. „Zurück zum Thema: Jeder wäre besser als du gewesen. Ein Jammer, dass Wesley so tief gesunken ist, aber was kann man von einem Exwächter schon erwarten, wenn er nicht mal dem Job gewachsen ist.“

„Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass er niemals die Mission, den Kampf für das Gute aus den Augen verloren hat. Egal, was oder wer ihm passiert ist!“

Wie hatte er die verbalen Gefechte mit dem Vampir vermisst. Auch wenn er jetzt einen gutbezahlten Job hatte, - was er immer wollte – vermisste Lindsey die Action.

„Nichtsdestotrotz ist er ein Versager in allen Dingen, die er anpackt. Er versaut es, weil er ein Trottel ist, der über seine eigenen Füße stolpert. Und das weiß er nur zu gut, denn sonst hätte er protestiert; aber er hat alles geschluckt, weil er genau wusste, dass Connor, vor allem Connor sein größter Fehler ist“, erwiderte Angel messerscharf.

Angel war bewusst, wie hart diese Anklage war. Innerlich fühlte er, wie ihm die Worte sich um seinen Brustkorb, seine Rippen spannten und ihm die Luft, die Sätze abschnüren wollten.

Er war froh, dass Wesley nicht hier war.

Seine Tagträume zeigten ihm den alten, sündenfreien Wesley. Den rasierten, akkurat gekleideten Mann mit Brille. Jedes Mal verspürte Angel ein Prickeln. Das mussten wüste Halluzinationen, Alpträume sein, Wesleys stille Rache, die ihn erinnerte, dass sie einen Hauch von Glück hatten.

„Wesley hat dich enttäuscht? Dann hat er es aus guten Grünen getan. Und Connor lebt“, führte Lindsey aus, „Wenn ihn einer enttäuscht hat, dann du! Du hast ihn nicht gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie er leidet! Und daran bist du schuld!“

Der Anwalt nahm seinen rechten Arm hoch, seine Faust schnellte vor und traf den überraschten Vampir mitten im Gesicht, dass dieser rückwärts taumelte.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Die Party war ausgelassen, so wie es sich Lorne gewünscht hätte; nur ab und zu, wenn das Thema auf ihn kam, gab es trübe Momente des Schweigens. Doch es waren nur gute Erinnerungen, die aufkamen und jetzt mit Wehmut und Trauer vermischt waren.

Wesley unterhielt sich mit einem Dämon, der früher ein Stammgast im Caritas gewesen. Er tauschte alte Geschichten mit ihm aus, die der Exwächter verpasste hatte und sich meistens um ihn drehten. Als er endlich eine Pause machte, sagte sich Wesley los, er bräuchte dringend Getränkenachschub.

Hinter sich hörte Wesley Cordelia lachen. Er selbst kämpfte mit gemischten Gefühlen. Nach dem ersten Schritt, den er in das Caritas gesetzt hatte, wusste er, dass es vorbei war. Dass alles, alles was Los Angeles umfasste, die Menschen, die er kannte, gekannte hatte, mit all dem hatte er abgeschlossen. Es war nicht wie früher, wo er sich, wenn er die Karaokebar betreten hatte, sofort Zuhause fühlte.

Er nippte an seinem Scotch.

Fred berührte seine Schulter. Wesley drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln müde. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und hockte sich zu ihm an den Tresen auf einen Hocker.

„Ja. Ich müsste nur mal richtig ausschlafen“, lächelte Wesley.

„Wie ist das Leben als einsamer Dämonenjäger in Reno? Willst du nicht wieder nach LA kommen? Wir hätten dich so manches Mal gebrauchen können. Ich weiß schon“, meinte sie, als er sie unterbrechen wollte, „Angel. Er ist ein alter Sturkopf, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch darunter leidet. Blut ist dicker als Wasser; du bist praktisch Familienmitglied, nur eben nicht blutsverwandt.“

Fred bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Gunn ihr Handzeichen gab. Sie winkte zurück, dass sie gleich kommen werde.

„Nicht so wie Connor.“ Der Brite zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde ihn das nicht sonderlich treffen. So war es nun mal. „Du weißt wie ich, dass ich nicht zurückkommen werde – oder kann. Es war eine tolle Zeit mit euch, mit dir, aber sie liegt hinter mir.“ Er schluckte.

Wesley spürte Erleichterung, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, denn sie stimmten. Mit dem Teil seines Lebens hatte er abgeschlossen.

Die blonde Frau nickte. „Ja.“ Sie küsste ihm die Wange, während ihre Hand leicht seinen Hals berührte. „Dann ist das hier auch so etwas wie eine Abschiedsparty von dir.“ Wesley umarmte sie.

Schließlich erhob Fred sich und ging zu Gunn herüber. Er sah ihr nach.

Da kam Lindsey durch die Treppe zum Caritas hinunter. Suchend schaute er sich um. Wesley entdeckte ihn sogleich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und der Anwalt ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

„Wie siehst du aus?“ Wesley fasste Lindseys Hemd am Oberarm an. Ihm fehlten zwei Knöpfe. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und mit Blut verkrustet. An seinem linken Wangenknochen zeichnete sich ein Bluterguss ab. Wesley tätschelte seinen Kiefer prüfend.

„Ich habe mit Angel geredet. Er taucht bestimmt auch gleich hier auf“, sagte Lindsey mit böser Miene und legte zwei Finger auf seinen verletzten Mund.

„Wie es aussieht, gab es eine Menge zu bereden“, meinte Wesley sarkastisch.

Sein Liebhaber schaute ihn zornig an: „Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal reden! Warum zur Hölle hast du mir nie etwas von dir und Angel erzählt?“

Jetzt war es an Wesley, überrascht zu sein. Er sah zu Boden, ehe er sich genug gefasst hatte, um es vor Lindsey einzugestehen. „Es war nicht wichtig.“

Der Anwalt schnaubte. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht“, fauchte er, „Das würde einiges erklären. Deine Gedankenlosigkeit, die miese Laune, - ja, du warst ziemlich mies gelaunt, auch wenn du versucht hast, es zu verbergen – deine Schlaflosigkeit, die sich dann wieder in totale Erschöpfung umgekehrt hat und so weiter. Verdammt, ich dachte, es ist, weil er dich töten wollte, aber das... die.. Beziehung, Liebesbeziehung sorgt für eine ganz andere Dimension.“

Er hatte neben ihm Platz genommen und während seines Ausbruchs wild mit den Händen gestikuliert.

„Das ändert nichts.“ Wesley war immer noch die Ruhe selbst.

„Das ändert alles“, protestierte Lindsey.

Das musste so kommen. Wesley schwieg, doch ihr beider Blickkontakt brach nicht ab. Er war so entspannt wie lange nicht mehr. Die Konfrontation hatte ihn gezwungen, nachzudenken und zu erkennen, was und wer ihm etwas bedeutet.

„Nichts mehr“, erwiderte er.

Lindseys Hand fuhr unwirsch durch die Luft. „Das glaubst du doch selbst -.“

„Was willst du hören? Dass ich ihn noch liebe?“, unterbrach Wesley ihn ernst.

„Nein, ich will hören, dass du mich liebst!“

Das überraschte ihn so, dass Wesley nichts erwidern konnte. Lindseys Augen glänzten. Er schaute weg, zur Bühne, wo ein alter, bekannter Dämon ein Lied zum Besten gab. Er musste kurz lächeln, denn früher hatte er nur zu gerne über seine Sangeskünste gelästert. Dann wandte sich Lindsey zum Barkeeper und bestellte einen Drink, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten.

„Du bist so idiotisch, vertraust auf deinen Intellekt, deinen Verstand. Immer fein alles unter Kontrolle. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts. Wir reden nämlich nicht. Nicht über Gefühle. Das tun Männer auch nicht. Lass uns umschwenken, auf ein normales Männerkneipengespräch!“ Der Anwalt biss sich auf die Zunge und griff nach seinem Glas, dessen Inhalt er in einem Zug herunterspülte.

„Ich tu’s nämlich. Ich liebe dich. Und du? Was sagt dein Spatzenhirn?“, zischte Lindsey. Als Wesley nicht antwortete, machte er weiter. „Dein Leben bestimmt immer noch Angel, stimmt’s? Ich seh’s.“

„Jein.“ Endlich sagte Wesley etwas. Lindseys Magen verkrampfte sich. Er hatte es geahnt. “Ihn zu sehen... Ich kenne ihn. Ich kann auch ohne seine Anerkennung leben, er ist nicht mein Vater. Und seine Liebe. Die hätte ich nie erlangt, dafür sind wir zwei Spatzenhirne, die zu viel zum falschen Zeitpunkt denken. - Es tut mir leid.“

„Was wird das?“, schniefte der Anwalt. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein brüchiges Kratzen. So konnte er wenigstens keine Szene machen. Er blickte sich um, wie viele sie beobachteten, aber die Stimmung war so ungezwungen, dass kaum einer ihren Streit richtig mitbekommen hatte.

Lindsey drehte sich zum Tresen. Er nahm Wesleys Hand, die er nicht wegzog, in seine Hand. Manchmal war Sex einfach nur Sex und Händchenhalten viel intimer. „Es ist vorbei, oder? Okay, lass uns verschwinden, eine Begegnung mit Angel reicht mir für heute“, sagte er leise.

Ende


End file.
